


Pogonophilia

by Isaac_Kran



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Beards, Blowjobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Doubt, Surprise Pairing, Unpopular Pairing July, Yes that is a tag, minor smut, seriously didn't think it would happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Kran/pseuds/Isaac_Kran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for another Rt Recap, and Adam is less then willing to do it, until Joel mentions Jack...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of beards and men

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! So, I didn't even know that Unpopular Pairings July was a thing until recently, and decided to add my own pairing to the month... of course, I'm probably gonna add more even when it's not July, so oh well! So Adam and Jack, beards, is there anything else I really need to explain? :P  
> I really don't have much else to say so without further ado... I hope you enjoy this story! *Deep Bow*

The grunts and groans filled the bathroom as their bodies rubbed against each other, a bag knocked to the ground in their movements, it’s contents all but forgotten. Their fingers tangled and untangled as they moved, their faces close enough that they could feel each other’s breaths.

“God…” One of the men groaned as they continued their little finger dance, the digits moving between their faces like they had practiced the steps.

However, just as they were about to complete their ‘routine’, the other man stumbled a little and felt his lips brush against the others’ briefly…

\---------------

Let’s go back to earlier today…

“No fucking way Brandon, I’m not going to get roped into another one of your stupid ideas for an recap.” Adam huffed and took a bite of his lunch as he glared at Brandon, who was currently sitting across from him on one of the kitchen tables, trying to talk the man into being apart of the RT recap for the week coming up.

“But Adaaamm…” Brandon whined, “It’s not even my idea, it came from Joel!”

“This is Joel’s idea?” While he didn't lose his composure, his eyes widened a little, considering Joel never graced them with one of his ridiculous- but at the same time effective- ideas unless it was for Red vs. Blue.

“Please? I’m telling you, I can’t do this one without you. You play a crucial part in it!” Brandon continued to plead.

“Then I’m definitely not doing it!” came his swift reply.

A small chuckle was heard from behind Adam, and both men turned to the noise to see that Joel had walked in, a devilish grin on his face. “You know Adam, maybe you should hear the whole idea before you say no… did I mention Jack is also in this recap, and he’s perfectly fine with the plan?”

Adam blushed and continued to watch as Joel sat down beside him, who was giving him a knowing look. _Fucker, he knows I would do anything if it involves Jack… why did I even tell him about my crush on the guy in the first place?_ he thought as he sighed in defeat. “Fine, what is this plan of yours anyways?”

As if it could get any bigger, Joel’s grin widened, before Brandon cheered “Yes! I’m so glad you agreed, Adam! Now, this is what Joel’s plan is…”

\---------------------

“Annnnd cut! Good job Geoff, you can go back to doing whatever the fuck you were doing before!” Brandon said as he patted Geoff’s back.

“Yeah, yeah, thanks a lot asshole. Just hope you got the good side of my mustache!” Geoff laughed as he walked back to the Achievement Hunter office. Adam chuckled at the trade, before going back to getting himself ready for his big scene with Jack. They were the last scene of the recap, and honestly? He was nervous; he was going to be inches away from the mans face, if what was written on the short script was anything to go by.

‘Proper Grooming Procedures’, that was the name of this weeks RT recap. It was planned to be longer than normal, and only involved a few people in the office. Michael was the “host” of the recap, going around asking the guys “Just how do you take care of your…”, saying he would need it when he decided to grow some hair on his face, which was a joke itself. Adam had to laugh at it, because Michael would never grow hair on his face for years to come, if ever. Gus was asked about his ‘marvelous’ (as Michael called them) eyebrows; Geoff was asked about his mustache (which ended up taking a bit longer, considering the man wanted to talk about all the different creams he had for his ‘stache); and Ryan and Burnie were asked about their shorter beards. Barbara had decided to sneak into the scene and fixed her hair to look like she had a beard of her own, earning a laugh from both men in front of the camera.

But now it was their turn, and the plan was for Adam to do his ‘go watch these videos’ part, before Jack comes in and they begin their ‘do’s and don'ts of beards’ scene. It was going well, and Adam was glad he didn't have to redo his part for the sixth time. But he tensed as Jack joined him in front of the camera, his smile reaching the sun, hazel eye’s staring at him for only a moment before looking at the camera, reciting the first lines of the scene, and that goddamn beautiful, golden beard of his… Adam did all he could to not pop a boner right there as Jack shuffled that much closer to him, Jack’s arm brushing against his. He was broken out of his thoughts when Jack turned his head to him with a look of concern on his face. “Adam? You alright?” 

He blinked before finally replying with an apologetic look, “Oh, yeah I’m fine, sorry guys, can we do that again?”

They both knew what was coming, but it still left him shocked that ‘yes, this was actually happening, and that if he and Jack were any closer, they would look like they were making out.’ But here they were, inches apart, with Kara fixing up their beards for the final part of the video; one last ‘video to watch’ before their final ‘don’t ever do this with your beard’, the don’t being get it tangled with another beard. They wanted it to look ‘authentic’, as Joel claimed, but Adam knew right away this was his ‘helping you ask the guy out already!’ plan, and he internally cursed at his friend as Kara expertly tangled the beards until it looked like the beards were just one beard attached to two big dudes. He had to give props to Kara, she knew what she was doing.

\-----------

Both men sighed in relief as they completed the fifteenth redo of their scene. They kept tripping into each other, not use to having their beards caught in another, and the occasional slip up on a line.

“Alright guys, that is a wrap! Jack, Adam, really good job.” Brandon said as he patted the two men still joined at the beards. “Do you think you can get the beards untangled by yourselves? I’d ask Kara to help, but she had to go home after the eighth retake.”

We shared a look before Jack smiled back at Brandon, “Yeah I’m sure we can manage to get it undone, and hopefully soon, it’s starting to hurt.”

“It’s only starting to hurt for you now!?” Adam squeaked in surprise, “God, it was hurting for me six tries ago!” They both laughed, and Adam returned to gazing at the man’s smile, if only for a little while, enjoying the little time he had left before they separated, probably never to be that close again.

Chuckling, Jack tilted his head only slightly to motion towards their beards, “So, shall we get this started?”

\--------------

Which brings us back to the current situation, in the bathroom outside the building, their beards almost free, Jack’s lips brushed against his, both faces bright red. Not that he minded, he ended up getting a kiss from the man he had a crush on (even if it was a short kiss). But the speed of which Jack pulled back, apologizing as he did, showed how accidental it was. 

They had to continue their dance though, their bodies still rubbing against each other as they struggled to get their beards untangled, fingers dancing around each other again to reach the hairs, their faces still close enough to feel each other’s breaths, but Adam was already hurt. _Of course he doesn't like me. I mean, why would he, what do I have compared to him, my beard? He already has one that’s just as big, and red and just… so beautiful. I’m sure he thinks mine is nothing compared to his…_ His thoughts continued to run when at long last the beards were separated.

“Yes! We finally got them free!” Jack cheered as he went to pick up the bag that carried the beard comb he had brought, and Adam watched dolefully as the flush on Jack’s face slowly paled to a normal color. _He’s probably trying to forget the kiss already… god dammit._ Adam knew the thought’s of the kiss wouldn't leave him alone, but he was embarrassed as he felt like a high school-er after they confessed their love for the most popular boy in the school. And to him, that man was Jack.

“Yeah, great…” came his weak reply, as he began to shift closer to the door, away from Jack. He knew the man didn't love him like he loved Jack, and was trying to leave before Jack realizes it.

Jack noticed his movements, and landed his hand on top of the man’s shoulder, the look of concern from earlier returning to his face. “Adam, are you doing alright?” _He’s probably just holding back his disgust of being kissed by me… yeah that’s it. He would never want someone like me._ “You've been out of it all afternoon.”

Adam shrugged the hand meant to comfort him off, shaking his head as he came up with a good excuse to leave as fast as possible without raising suspicion. “I think I’m just tired, been a busy day today you know?” _He probably wont care anyways._ “Anyways, I think I’m just gonna head home now, so uh… have a good night Jack, and good work today.” He quickly added as he began to back out of the room.

Jack lifted the beard comb he had picked up, a slight frown on his face, “Don’t you want to at least fix your beard? I mean, it is pretty messed up right now.”

 _He’s just saying that because he thinks my beard looks ugly. And it probably is, especially when compared to his…_ The thoughts in his head just wouldn’t leave him. “No, no I’m good, I’ll just fix it up before I come to work, thanks though.” He replied, faking a smile as he turned and left the small building. Right as he turned from the doorway, he bumped into Joel.

“Oh, hey Adam, your beard seems to be a little messy. You, uh, do anything in there?” Joel smirked as he nudged his arm into his side, the other pointing to the building he just left. Adam ignored him as he walked faster to the studio, grabbed his stuff from his office, and made his way to his car, all in the span of 5 minutes, leaving a concerned Jack, and a confused Joel.

\-------------

“ _Adam…_ ” came Jack’s moan, as their lips parted once more. Adam’s half lidded eyes met his, as he began to kiss down the mans body, eventually stopping to lightly breath on the man’s hardened member, eliciting a whimper from above him. He licked his lips before parting them to take the length of Jack in his mouth, bobbing his head in a rhythm long since mastered. He felt a pair of hands gently grab hold of his hair, and moaned in approval, the vibrations making Jack release a particularly loud moan as he thrust his hips upwards. As Jack moved back, Adam’s tongue teased the slit at the tip. Jack picked up speed, grunts and moans coming from both men, before Jack shouted out Adam’s name, releasing his load into the man’s mouth.

He cleaned the man up, and cuddled under the blankets of their bed, before Jack gave a big kiss to Adam’s lips, “I love you, Adam.”

Adam stared at the man before returning the kiss, “I lov-”

\-------------

He woke up to an alarm blaring on his bedside table. He groaned, and a few failed attempts later, smacked the thing to turn it off. He sighed before getting out of the bed to get ready for work, where his non-lover (and not even interested in Adam) Jack would be.

“Mother fucking alarm…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, critiques, or even a simple wave will be much appreciated!
> 
> *blushes a red so deep it doesn't seem physically possible* So this was my first (non-rape) smut I've ever written (at least, that I remember...), so I hope you enjoyed it :P  
> Also! For those who didn't Google it as soon as they saw it... Pogonophilia is, essentially, an attraction to people who wear beards.
> 
> Also, part 2 in the future, but for now, give some love to the angsty Adam till I figure it out xD
> 
> Also! big thanks to EnsignCelery for their story sparking this idea, and introducing me to Unpopular Pairing July! (It's a Jack/Dan story, give it a read if you're interested :3 )


	2. Of Unrequited and Mutual Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel should probably fix things, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having watched AHWU #227, ~~my mind finally let me get back to this story~~ I found the inspiration to finally complete this story (and I've been kicking myself in the butt for how long it took me to do that -_-’’’), so hello again! And it totally didn't have to do with that shirt (which I will probably be buying in the VERY near future). Nope, not at all…
> 
> Anyways, a month later (and 2 weeks after my inspiration kicked in), here is the next chapter! *Deep bow*
> 
> P.S: Don't even ask what I was thinking with the chapter of this title (It had something to do with Joel and Geoff though...)
> 
> Edit: Changed the title of this chapter (it works way better for chapter 3) xD

Joel wore a confused look as he watched Adam enter the hangar that was their workplace, wondering why Adam completely ignored him.

He thought his plan was foolproof; 1: Have Jack and Adam tangle their beards. 2: They enter the bathroom to untangle the beards, only to stumble into each other as they do it. 3: Adam confesses his love for Jack. 4: Make out session that leads to a bed; He doesn't know where he went wrong, or why Adam rushed past him. He had to find out what happened in there, and seeing as Adam was currently unavailable to answer, he’ll have to ask Jack.

As he entered the bathroom, Jack was just staring at the mirror, his breaths slow and heavy, with what he assumed was his beard comb snapped in half in the sink. Joel gulped as he did his best to stay calm, “Hey Jack, everything okay?”

Jack turned to look at his friend, “Oh yeah, everything’s just _fine_ Joel.” he took a deep breath, “Just fine…”

Joel gave him a look that said he wasn't buying it, “You wanna talk about it?”

Sighing in defeat, Jack grabbed his bag and (now snapped) beard comb, before slowly walking towards the doorway. “Yeah, I really would. But, maybe somewhere that isn’t a bathroom... please?” Joel shuddered hearing the normally calm voice break a little at the end, and knew he had to fix, well, whatever mess he most likely caused.

\--------

“We kissed.”

“What?” Joel had barely closed the door to his office when Jack spoke.

“We kissed.” Jack said once more as he took a seat on the chair at Adam’s desk (not that Joel would tell Jack that), and Joel tilted his head in confusion, “Who did you kiss?”

Jack blushed before he replied, “Adam.”

Joel’s eyes widened a bit as he mentally kicked himself for not connecting the dots, “Well that explains why he rushed passed me when I talked to him.”

Jack gave a weak chuckle, “Please, don’t remind me. He probably hates me now.” Joel smiled before he began to laugh, surprising Jack. “What’s so funny!?”

Joel shook his head as he spoke through laughs, “Sorry, sorry! Just that it’s impossible that he hates you. Especially after a kiss.”

“What makes you say that?” Jack questioned, hands gripped together tightly.

Joel just breathed out, “I've worked with Adam long enough to know that he was not running away from anger, but from embarrassment.” It was Jack’s turn to tilt his head in confusion. “Why would he be embarrassed?”

Groaning, Joel smacked his hand on his forehead, “You know, I didn't realize you were this oblivious.” _Adam, you may or may not want to kill me for this, but god dammit I’m helping you both now!_ “Adam is in love with you.”

If Joel thought he was prepared for this reaction, he thought wrong. 

Jack was laughing, not just a light laugh either, this was like a ‘Hear you from the other side of the building’ laughter. “Are you fucking kidding me right now!?” His laughter died down considerably after that. Joel regained his composure from the initial shock of the laugh to see that Jack had tears in his eyes, and rushed over to his friend’s side, an arm on the man’s shoulder. “Jack, are you okay?” 

Sniffling, Jack wiped at the tears with the backside of his hand, “No, I’m not fine, I just… fuck we’re both idiots.” 

Not missing a beat, Joel responded, “Idiots for not noticing you love each other, or idiots for agreeing to get your beards tangled? Cause I feel both those lead to the same answer.” 

Jack’s head snapped up from his view of the ground to Joel’s face so fast, Joel swore he could hear the wind whisk past the man’s head. “Y-you knew about m-my…” 

“Your crush on Adam? Jack,” He paused only to tighten his grip on Jack’s shoulder, “I may have worked with Adam for a long time, but I've known and worked with you that much longer.” He gave a reassuring smile, before standing up, stretching his hand out for Jack to grab. “Come on.” 

Jack gratefully accepted the hand that was offered, “Well, what should I do?” 

Joel chuckled before answering, “Well, my friend. It is time for you to be a romantic son of a bitch!” 

_\--------------------------_

Adam sighed as he walked into the building, his legs set on auto, dragging him towards his shared office with Joel. His mind continued to replay the dream he had before waking up, and he mentally kicked himself, knowing that he would never get to experience something like that with Jack. That didn't stop him from turning his head towards the achievement hunter office as he passed by (something he did every day for the chance to glance at a certain bearded man), but stopped when he noticed that Jack was the only one who had not arrived. _Now that’s weird, he’s usually one of the first there._

He entered the room, and said his hellos to the hunters. He then turned his head to Geoff, “Hey Geoff, so Jack’s not here yet?” 

Geoff stopped his early day ‘game release’ research (Kdin wasn't there yet, so he decided to get a head start) and faced Adam, sighing before answering, “No, and while I normally don’t care if he decided to suck dicks early in the morning or whatever he normally does, we have tons of shit to record today, seeing as three idiots are going to be gone for the next week.” 

“To be fair, we did everything you asked us to do before we left.” Ray piped in, before continuing his exciting conversation with Gavin and Michael, all of them leaving for some convention that Adam only briefly recalled was going to be somewhere in the UK. 

Lindsay came out from her place in the office, “Why are there only three idiots leaving Geoff?” 

Geoff’s answer was immediate, “Because you’re the only smart one going there, and you have to deal with them.” 

Lindsay gave a short nod, “Good point.” Laughing as the lads all shouted out phrases that all ended in ‘idiot’, but were impossible to decipher over each other. 

Geoff joined in laughing, “Well anyways Adam, sorry but he’s not here yet. Come back la- oh there’s the asshole!” He smiled as he rose his hand to greet the man who just came into the office, “Hey Jack! What took you so long?” 

Jack had locked his eyes with Adam’s for a brief moment before he turned to answer Geoff’s question. “Sorry Geoff, Joel asked if I could grab something for him on the way here, and it took a bit longer than I anticipated.” He spouted a nervous sounding ‘hello’ as he passed Adam on his way to his desk to set his stuff down, turning back around when he finished. “So, what’s Adam doing here so early in the morning?” He rose his eyebrow and didn’t even try to hide his smile to the man in front of him. 

“Well, seems that Adam was looking for you! You sucking each other’s dicks or something?” Geoff laughed out, eliciting a very flushed faced Adam and an equally flushed Jack, though Jack responded with a “Not really, asshole.” before playfully punching the tattooed man in the shoulder. 

Before anything else could be said, Adam shook his head and made up a very poor, but slightly probable excuse for being in the room (something about servers or something), before he left the office to head for his own, leaving the hunters to set up for what he guessed was an early morning GO! recording (if what he saw from his quick glance at the paper Geoff was holding said). He missed the slight sigh from Jack and the way his body drooped, his smile replaced with that of a small grimace. 

Geoff noticed the change, “You doing okay there, buddy?” Jack sighed again as he was setting up the camera, “Yeah, I’m okay.” Geoff planted a hand on his shoulder before sending a smile to the bearded man. “Don’t worry, your plan will work.” 

He laughed as Jack’s eye’s widened and stared at Geoff, “You knew too?” Geoff hummed, “More like Joel mentioned it to me when we were walking up to the building this morning, but yup, I know, and I can’t wait to see you two assholes get together.” Geoff paused a moment, before groaning, “Fuck, no I don’t want that mental image, but you know what I meant!” 

Jack chuckled lightly and gave Geoff a hug, much to the other’s surprise (and he didn't care if the others in the room were watching). 

“Thanks Geoff, I really hope it will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Critiques or maybe a muse that won't try to escape my brain every 5 seconds would be much appreciated xD
> 
> On the subject of muses: Mine doesn't like me it seems, as it tries to either a)fly around my brain never staying in one place for too long (so I always get stuck just as I'm about to work on something T.T) or b) is trying to escape. So I'm in a predicament with a lot of my stories (including my last part in the 'Mother' series I've been writing) so hopefully I'll see you guys and girls soon? (I mean I'm still in comments, so there's that xD )


	3. Of Coins and 'Stache Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the plan is set into motion, new feelings appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my brain... yeah I have no fricken idea where this came from, but please enjoy!
> 
> *Deep Bow*

“Hey Joel, what’s this?”

Joel looked up from his screen to see Adam pointing questioningly at the cup of coffee that was left on his desk beside a red rose.

“Well, it looks to me like you have yourself a secret admirer.” Joel grinned like a cat as he responded.

Adam raised his eyebrow in suspicion. “And you know who it is, but I’m guessing you won’t tell me.” He paused a moment before shrugging, taking a seat and sipping the coffee. _Mmmm, still hot, must have been dropped off recently…_

Joel chuckled. “I would tell you, but where’s the fun in that?”

Adam sighed. “Well anyways, I've got another thing that I’m curious about.”

“Ask away my friend!” Joel asked in an almost mocking tone, chuckling once more.

“So, Jack said you sent him to grab something… what was it?” He asked.

Joel crossed his arms across his chest and tilted his head to look like he was thinking of something. “Hmmm, what did I send him to do…”

 _Asshole, you know exactly what you sent him to do._ Adam kept his thought to himself.

“Ah yes, I remember!” Joel paused, finger in the air.

“...And?” Adam asked impatiently.

“Hmmm, sorry, that’s for me to know and you to never find out.” Joel said in a singsong voice. 

Adam let out a frustrated groan. “Asshole. Fine, whatever, lets just get to work.” He couldn't hold the frown as he grabbed the rose and tried to hide the smile on his face.

Joel smiled. “Of course!” _You better find out by the end of today, idiot, or I swear, I will make you listen to me rant about gold for the next week..._

\--------------------

When lunchtime came around, Adam wasn't surprised when he was invited to lunch with Joel. He was, however, surprised when he found out Geoff would be coming along.

“I need a break from the assholes I work with too, you know!” Geoff laughed when Adam had questioned him about it. “Besides, Joel and I haven’t gone to lunch together in a while-”

“Try a long time there, Geoff.” Joel corrected.

“More like I've never seen you two go out to lunch together.” Adam stated.

“Well we have. My point is, I’m hungry as fuck, so lets go eat!” Geoff replied, walking out the door, the two men behind him.

\------------------

When they finally decided on a place to eat (through a very loud argument in Adam’s car 10 minutes into their drive), Geoff slouched from his spot in the back seat, crossing his arms in mock protest, “Can’t believe we decided to go there.”

“What, don’t like the food there Geoff?” Adam asked.

“It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s more like why out of everywhere we could have gone, we decided on that one.”

“Well you did agree to going there, and I already explained that I didn't want to spend much today, what with the gold-” Joel had started but was quickly silenced by Geoff reaching to cover Joel’s mouth with his hand, shouting “No, we are not talking about gold again! It’s what made me agree to this place in the first place!”

“You know, you didn't have to come.” Joel pointed out when he removed the hand from his mouth.

“Well I wanted to, so there.” Geoff stuck his tongue out.

“And I thought I was the young one here... “ Adam said out loud to no one in particular, his eyes on the road as they got closer to the place.

Adam laughed as both men gave him the one finger salute. “Well anyways, we’re here.” He said as he promptly parked the car.

A cheer of joy came from Geoff “Fucking finally! Let’s get in there and eat!”

\-----------------

Adam was starting to feel like a third wheel.

Their meal was going great, they had sat down and chatted about anything and everything going on in their lives it seems, while doing everything to stop Joel from spending another 10 minutes talking about the current rates of stocks.

But then Geoff and Joel just kept going and going, getting farther and farther back with their stories (and he swore Geoff had started talking about stuff he did as a kid), and Adam saw the smiles plastered on their faces, and guessed the other two didn't even notice it was happening. _Are they…? No, they couldn't be.... but it just seems like it could be..._

He hadn't even realized he zoned out until he was brought back into the conversation when Geoff bumped him on the shoulder, “Adam, you listening?”

He shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind, “Sorry Geoff, what did you say?”

Geoff groaned, “Well, to make my long story-”

“It was all of three sentences, Geoff.” Joel interrupted.

“To make my short story short,” Geoff corrected, glaring at Joel a brief moment before turning back to Adam, reaching in his pocket before pulling out whatever he had. “Jack gave me this beard comb to give to you. Apparently he broke yours or something, and wanted to pay you back.”

Adam stared between Geoff and the beard comb in his hands confused. “But, I never brought a-” his phrase was cut short by the man again. “That, and your beard looks like shit today, go fix it up or something.” Geoff laughed as he shoved the comb into the mans hand.

“Uh… okay, thanks for calling my beard shit, asshole.” Adam said through a smile, standing up and heading to the bathroom.

\-----------------

Of course, Adam never got to hear the two of them talk about how they hoped the idiot realized what the reason behind the beard comb, and everything else that was going to happen today, meant.

“So, when do you think he’ll realize that Jack’s the one behind most of this stuff, and that we were merely distractions?” Geoff asked as he watched adam leave.

“I don’t think he’ll think we were distractions, but he better find out soon, or I might just fucking drag him into a room with Jack, lock them in there, and not let them out until they are soaked in each others sweat.” Joel stated.

“Dude, that’s just… fucking dicks, have you been hanging around Ryan or something?” Geoff laughed.

“Hmmm, wouldn't you like to know? Besides, how do you know that I didn't teach everything I know to Ryan?” Joel added, a smirk appearing on his face.

“Well… there is one way you can show me…” Geoff said with a wink.

\---------------

When he returned from grooming his beard, and thinking of the man who had given him the comb _Stop thinking about him, idiot, he doesn't care about you that way…_ He wanted to say he was surprised, but wasn't surprised at seeing Geoff and Joel holding hands across the table, if only for a brief moment.

Of course, when he got there, both of them said they had to use the bathroom at the exact same time, laughing as they excused themselves from the table to head towards said bathroom, and Adam could only guess what they were planning on doing, if the way they thought no one could see them blushing and holding hands as they walked away was any indication.

Granted, they were the only ones in the restaurant anyways…but the mental image of the two banging was not something he needed right now (not that he minded thinking of the two of them, both being equally attractive… _God-fucking-dammit, get a hold of yourself Adam…_ )

Yeah, Adam was definitely a third wheel in this lunch-turned-date…

\---------------

The ride back to the warehouse was… not awkward, but it was pretty close.

Adam gave no complaints when Joel suddenly decided to sit in the back with Geoff. And he certainly didn't mind them holding hands, thinking he couldn't see them.

But when they started to make out halfway through the ride, he decided to break the not-quite-awkward silence.

“Okay, I don’t mind that you guys banged in the restaurant bathroom, and don’t try denying it, because I saw the way you both looked after. But, I’d prefer if you didn't bang in the back of my car as well.”

All at once, the two had separated, Geoff banging his head on the window, while Joel had jumped and hit his head on the roof of the vehicle. Both releasing expletives at the same time.

Adam let out a hearty laugh as the two men’s faces turned a deep shade of red. “Honestly, I’m happy for you two, you work great together.” Eliciting a smile, and after a brief moment of just Adam’s laughter, they joined in the laughter.

The ride back to the warehouse was great after that, if only for the companionable silence from the three… and the occasional sound of a kiss in the backseat (which Joel denied as a make out session when Adam caught them again).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while the original plan was to have Geoff come along with them, I had no intention to turn Joel and Geoff into a pair (yay for ARs!), but yeah... this happened (don't ask for a smut scene or anything like that, I'm not very good at it yet! I mean, if you want to write one out though, be my guest xD). I am quite happy it happened though :)
> 
> As always, comments, critiques, and anything else you can think of is much appreciated.
> 
> Good to note! Assuming my brain doesn't go off on a tangent again, there will most likely be two more chapters (thanks to that live stream from friday, a new idea for this story had sprung) in this story, thank you for staying this long with me ;3


	4. Of Poems and Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happens when they get back to the building?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! My brain finally unlocked the door to this story (that, and I got off my lazy ass ^_^''') and have written the final chapter to this story :D
> 
> Thanks to everyone that stuck around for the 4 chapters :3
> 
> Also, keep in mind, this story took place around a week or two after RTX (when I started this thing :P)
> 
> Please enjoy this last chapter *deep bow*

“Hey Joel.”

Joel turned his head to Geoff as they continued their walk across the parking lot towards the building, his hand in Geoff’s. “Yes my dear, what do you need?” He asks in an over the top voice. Receiving a smack to the head, he over-reacts to the hit, “Oh my love, why would you do that to me!?”

Adam gave Geoff a look of understanding, as he replayed the conversation they had after Joel and Geoff decided to finally stop making out in the back of his car in his head, and gave a light pat on the man’s back as he passed the two. “Well looks like you’ll have your hands full with him, won’t you Geoff?” He ended with a short laugh.

Turning his head from Joel, Geoff’s look of anguish changed to one of pure joy. “Oh I am going to have _tons_ of fun.”

Adam chuckled, “I can practically taste the sarcasm dripping out of your mouth, Geoff.”

Joel squeezed closer to Geoff as he planted a quick kiss on his lips. “Sorry Adam, but the only one aloud to taste Geoff’s mouth is me!” Earning him a pair of groans from the two men.

“As I was about to ask before,” Geoff changed the subject, “Joel, wanna make a special appearance in today’s AHWU?” He finished with a wink.

“What do you mean by ‘special’?” Joel asked with a smirk on his lips.

As if he could read his mind, Geoff answered. “Well, sex and heavy make-out sessions in front of the camera are out, but I don’t mind if you want to plant a quick kiss on my lips in the video.

Joel smiled wide. “Consider me there, Geoff.” And proceeded to lock his lips with Geoff in another make-out session.

Or they would have, had Adam not interrupted them, “Hey idiots, not that I don’t think that this is incredibly cute and all,” _And super hot_ he thought to himself once more, “But might I suggest taking this inside where we aren't, you know, burning under the sun?”

Both men broke apart and smiled, before agreeing and continuing into the building.

\-------------------------------

Adam kept thinking about the kisses between Joel and Geoff, and couldn't help but wish that it was him and Jack instead. These thoughts continued to run through his mind as he made his way back to his office alone, Joel having gone with Geoff to record AHWU.

He knew he wouldn't get much work done when he got to his desk, and instead decided to try and distract himself from his thoughts by talking to the two new guys who would be sharing the office with him and Joel.

“So, how are you guys settling in so far?” He asked nicely… well as nice as it sounded anyways.

The shorter one of the two, Jeremy if he recalled, smiled. “Pretty well surprisingly; everyone’s been awesome, and I haven’t burned anything to the ground, so I think we’re doing good.”

The other guy, Matt, patted Jeremy’s shoulder as he spoke to Adam. “Anyways, Geoff wants us in this weeks AHWU, so we’re going to head over there now. Cya later, Adam!”

Adam let the smile on his face fall a bit when the two left the room, the thoughts of AHWU leading to thoughts of Jack, and the thoughts of Jack leading to-

“Oh Adam, I almost forgot!”

Adam hummed curiously and turned his head to see Jeremy coming back into the room.

Jeremy handed him a folded piece of paper. “Here.”

“What’s this?”

Jeremy shrugged, but he had a knowing smirk on his face. “I don’t know, probably from that secret admirer of yours that Joel’s been talking about all day.” He finished as he rushed back out of the office.

Adam let a few minutes pass as he stared at the piece of paper. His piqued curiosity could not be held back however, and Adam unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Roses are Red_   
_Violets are Blue_   
_My beard of Gold_   
_Is out-shined by You._

Adam let out an audible gasp as he realized almost immediately who this was from. 

_There’s… there’s no way that he…_

He didn't even let his thought finish as he found himself barreling out of the door and towards the Achievement Hunter office.

He smiled, because he knew what he was going to do. _Sorry Joel, you aren't the only one taking the spotlight this AHWU..._

\-----------------------------------

Jack gave an exaggerated sigh as he returned to the front of the camera, Geoff and Joel just finishing announcing that they were now together and the room’s excitement died down.

“They leave for one lunch break and bam!” Jack laughs to the camera, his free hand making an attempted explosion.

“Alright for news this week, I guess you guys already saw that Geoff and Joel are together, that could be something.” He rose his hands up, mouthing an “I don’t know” to the camera, “Also-” he was interrupted when the door to the room opened, and Adam was standing at the door, panting lightly with an unfolded paper in his hand.

Geoff and Joel shared a knowing look almost immediately.

“Oh hey Adam, is there something we can- hmpf!?!?” Jack’s voice was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his. His eyes went wide in surprise before he closed them and melted into the kiss.

Even having calmed down moments ago, the room erupted in cheers once more, Joel cheering the loudest.

“Please, Jack, we’re professionals here!” Ray quipped outside of the camera’s view, causing the two men to break the kiss in a short burst of laughter.

When the room calmed down, Adam smiled as he held the paper in his hands up. “So… ‘beard of gold’?” he teased.

A blush crept up Jack’s face as he rubbed his neck, chuckling nervously. “You didn't like it?” He asked.

Adam’s smile grew. “Despite it being cornier than a field of- well- corn, I loved it.”

Joel shot up and snatched the paper from Adam’s hands. “Let me see what he wrote!” He said, and quickly read the poem, with Geoff reading it over his shoulder. Both of them started laughing. “Oh my god, Adam was right, that is corny as fuck!”

Jack smiled sheepishly. “I’m a gamer, not a writer.”

“But you wrote for some site before this job, didn't you?” Ryan asked, or more like stated.

Jack shrugged “All in the past.”

Adam grinned as he closed in on Jack once more. “Well it doesn't matter; it was wonderful, and I think he deserves another kiss!” closing whatever distance was left and locking his lips with Jack’s once more. He lifted his hands to grab the back of Jack’s neck, keeping him in place as he deepened the kiss. Adam opened his lips as an invitation to Jack, the man taking it as he explored the Adam’s mouth with his tongue.

“Hey, before you guys start sucking each others dicks, you might want to finish the recording!” Geoff chuckled out.

Jack broke the kiss. “Oh alright.”

As they began to pull away from each other, they were surprised when they both felt a sharp pain on their chins.

“Oh you've got to be kidding me…” Joel said, holding back a laugh as the rest of the room soon realized what happened.

Jack and Adam both shared a look before they looked down, and saw that their beards had gotten tangled together.

“God dammit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: The room exploded with laughter and after a few more failed attempts, Jack and Adam say ‘fuck it’ and recorded the rest of Jack’s portion of AHWU with their beards stuck together.
> 
> P.S: I don’t actually think you can get your beard stuck this badly when you kiss someone else with a beard, but oh well xD


End file.
